pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight For The Final Round
Story Jon and Nate are on the battlefield while everyone else is in the stands. Referee: This will be a single 6 on 6 fight with substitutions allowed. Begin! Nate: Don't disappoint me Jon. Jon: Never. Now, let's go! Jon and Nate send their Pokemon out at the same time. Nate has sent out Oricorio while Jon has sent out Torchic. Drake: Torchic and Oricorio. Mary: I don't think Jon has mentioned a Torchic on his travels around Johto or Kalos. April: He hasn't. Constantine: So when did he get Torchic? Jon: Now, Feather Dance! Torchic uses Feather Dance on Oricorio and lowers her physical attack. Nate: Air Cutter! Jon: Counter with Ember! Oricorio uses Air Cutter, while Torchic uses Ember. Air Cutter over powers Ember and hits Torchic. Jon: Are you okay Torchic? Torchic: Chic. Jon: Good. Rock Tomb! Torchic uses Rock Tomb and the move hits and traps Oricorio. Nate: Revelation Dance! Oricorio uses Revelation Dance and frees herself from Rock Tomb. Nate: Air Cutter. Oricorio uses Air Cutter and the move hits Torchic, who flies into the air and then smashes into the battlefield. Referee: Torchic is unable to battle. Jon: You done well Torchic. Jon returns Torchic and sends out Litten. Jon: Litten, use Flame Charge! Litten runs towards Oricorio using Flame Charge. Nate: Air Cutter! Oricorio uses Air Cutter but Litten dodges and hits Oricorio. Jon: Now, Ember! However Litten runs towards Oricorio instead and hits with Fire Fang, knocking Oricorio out. Jon: Whoa. Referee: Oricorio is unable to battle. Nate: Well done Oricorio. Nate returns Oricorio. Nate: Now, Dugtrio! Nate then sends out his Alolan Dugtrio. Jon: Dugtrio. You want to continue Litten? Litten nods. Jon: Then Fire Fang! Litten runs towards Dugtrio using Fire Fang, but when he bites down on to Dugtrio, Fire Fang disappears. Nate: Mud Bomb! Dugtrio uses Mud Bomb and gets Litten off. Litten lands next to Jon. Jon: Fire Fang didn't work this time? Nate: I think it may be a fluke that it worked the first time. Jon: Nothings a fluke. Use Work Up! Litten uses Work Up and increases both his attack stats. Nate: Wonder what you are planning to do now. Dugtrio, use Rock Tomb! Dugtrio uses Rock Tomb and the move hurtles towards Litten fast. Jon: Use Flame Charge to dodge and then hit Dugtrio! Litten dodges using Flame Charge and then runs at Dugtrio. Nate: Iron Head! Dugtrio uses Iron Head and clashes with Litten who is using Flame Charge. Nate: Mud Bomb! Dugtrio uses Mud Bomb close range and the move hits Litten, causing a lot of damage. Litten lands near Jon and struggles to get up. Nate: Again! Jon: Dodge it! Dugtrio uses Mud Bomb. Litten tries to dodge but can't and the move hits him. Litten is now on the floor. Jon: Litten! A few seconds pass. Constantine: Well, that's Litten down too. Drake: I don't think so. I hope not. Referee: Litten is-- The Referee is cut off by some light blue light all over Litten's body. April: What's wrong with Litten? Jon: Are you evolving Litten? Litten stands up. Litten: Litten! The blue light now intensifies and engulfs Litten. Litten grows in size and gets a small fire orb underneath his chin. The blue light disperses and Litten has evolved into Torracat. Jon: Litten evolved! Rotom-Dex: Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokemon, and the evolved form of Litten. Torracat is a fire type. At its throat, it bares a bell of fire. The bell rings brightly whenever this Pokemon spits fire. Jon: Awesome. Torracat then runs at Dugtrio, faster than when it was a Litten and hits Dugtrio with Fire Fang. Nate: Fire Fang worked? Are you okay Dugtrio? Dugtrio nods and Torracat is by Jon again. Jon: Have you mastered Fire Fang now? Torracat: Ra? Jon: Well let's see. Use Fire Fang! Torracat runs at Dugtrio again using Fire Fang. Nate: Mud Bomb! Dugtrio unleashes a barrage of Mud Bomb's but Torracat dodges them all and then lands Fire Fang. Mary: Torracat has mastered Fire Fang. Torracat is by Jon again. Referee: Dugtrio is unable to battle, Torracat wins. Nate: Thank you Dugtrio. Nate returns Dugtrio and then sends out Stantler. Jon: Stantler? Nate: It's the one from Johto when you, Tyler and I were together. Jon: I remember. Want to go on Torracat? Torracat nods. Nate: Right, then use Shadow Ball! Jon: Dodge and then Flame Charge! Stantler uses Shadow Ball towards Torracat but Torracat dodges and uses Flame Charge towards Stantler. Nate: Wild Charge! Stantler uses Wild Charge and both Torracat and Stantler collide and cause a massive explosion. Jon: Torracat! Torracat skids along the battlefield to Jon's feet. Referee: Torracat is unable to battle. Jon: You were fantastic Torracat. Jon returns Torracat. Jon: Stantler having Wild Charge is a bit surprising. Thought you would have gone for a stab move like Take Down. Nate: Everyone needs a variety of moves Jon. Whose next? Jon: Right. Bounsweet! Jon sends out Bounsweet. Jon: Grass Whistle! Bounsweet uses Grass Whistle and sends Stantler to sleep. Jon: Nice, now use Razor Leaf! Bounsweet uses Razor Leaf at Stantler, but the move does no damage. Jon: What? Nate: Stantler has the ability Sap Sipper. Thanks for the attack boost though. Stantler wakes up. Constantine: Stantler woke up fast. Nate: Zen Headbutt! Stantler hits Bounsweet with Zen Headbutt. Nate: Now, Giga Impact! Stantler turns around and then heads towards Bounsweet using Giga Impact. Jon: Urgh. Bounsweet then uses Dazzling Gleam close range to Stantler and an explosion occurs. When the smoke cloud disperses, both Stantler and Bounsweet are unable to battle. Referee: Both Bounsweet and Stantler are unable to battle. Jon: You were great Bounsweet, thank you. Nate: Good work Stantler. Jon returns Bounsweet and Nate returns Stantler. Nate then proceeds to send out Crobat. Jon: Crobat eh. Rhyperior! Jon sends out Rhyperior. Jon: Now, Stone Edge! Nate: Dodge it! Rhyperior uses Stone Edge but Crobat dodges with ease. Nate: Cross Poison! Crobat hits with Cross Poison and then hits Rhyperior, also poisoning him in the process. Jon: Rhyperior is now poisoned. Nate: Didn't expect that to happen. Jon: Rhyperior, use Rock Polish. Rhyperior uses Rock Polish and increases his speed. Nate: Shadow Ball! Crobat uses Shadow Ball but Rhyperior dodges, barely. Nate: Right, we better try this then, even though it isn't going to be very effective. Jon: Try what? Nate uses his Z-Ring and crosses his wrists in front of him. He then lifts his arms into the air and then swoops them down to his knees like they are wings. He then curls up into a ball and then straightens out while punching his left arm into the air. Light then heads to Crobat. Nate: Supersonic Strike! Crobat uses its Z-Move and heads towards Rhyperior. Rhyperior gets hit with a lot of force and Rhyperior moves back a bit and then gets consumed with poison damage. Jon: That was powerful. Crobat is panting now but Rhyperior is still standing, although he is panting as well. Nate: Now, Leech Life! Crobat flies in towards Rhyperior. Jon: Wait for it. Crobat is now really close to Rhyperior. Jon: Rock Wrecker! Rhyperior uses Rock Wrecker just as Crobat is using Leech Life and an explosion happens. Crobat is sent smashing into the battlefield near Nate. When the smoke cloud clears, Rhyperior is standing. Referee: Crobat is unable to battle. Nate returns Crobat and then sends out Raichu. Jon: Raichu eh. Earthquake! Rhyperior uses Earthquake and the move hits Raichu, but Raichu is still standing. Nate: Iron Tail! Raichu moves fast and hits Rhyperior with Iron Tail and then Rhyperior gets consumed by poison damage and falls to the floor. Referee: Rhyperior is unable to battle. Jon: You were great Rhyperior. Jon returns Rhyperior and then sends out Heracross. Jon: Right, let's go Heracross. Heracross: Cro. Nate: Thunderbolt! Jon: Megahorn! Raichu sends Thunderbolt towards Heracross, but Heracross uses Megahorn into the battlefield and lifts up, causing rocks to fly up and connect with Thunderbolt, cancelling out the move. Jon: Stone Edge! Heracross then sends Stone Edge towards Raichu. Nate: Use Fling! Raichu grabs some broken rocks and then sends it towards Stone Edge, cancelling out the move. Nate: Thunderbolt! Raichu then uses Thunderbolt quickly and hits Heracross. Jon: Are you okay Heracross? Heracross nods. Nate: Volt Tackle! Raichu covers itself in electricity and then runs at Heracross. Jon: Time for our Z-Move. Jon's Z-Ring glows. Jon moves his arms in front of him, then pulls his right arm back and then launches it forwards at the same time he moves his left arm back. Then in quick concession, he moves his left arm back and his right arm forward, then right arm back and left arm forward. This continues for a few seconds. Jon then puts all of his strength into punching his right arm in front of him. Heracross begins to glow and then hits with his hands loads and loads of times towards Raichu. Raichu dodges some of them but gets hit with some explosive power. Raichu flies into the air. Jon: Night Slash! Heracross uses Night Slash at Raichu and Raichu smashes into the battlefield in front of Nate. Raichu staggers up. Nate: Thunderbolt! Raichu tries to use Thunderbolt but falls over. Referee: Raichu is unable to battle. Nate returns Raichu and then sends out Gallade. Jon notices a mega stone around Gallade's neck. Jon: Heracross return. Jon returns Heracross. Jon: Typhlosion, your up! Typhlosion walks onto the battlefield. Nate: Why the change? Jon: I can see Gallade's mega stone. Nate: Ah, you can see I was planning on using Mega Evolution. Jon: If you are, then we will. Nate: Let's go Gallade. Mega Evolve! Nate holds up the Key Stone and the Galladite begins to glow and Gallade Mega Evolves into Mega Gallade. Jon: Typhlosion, let's combine powers! A fiery vortex surrounds Typhlosion which then turns into a fire shuriken on Typhlosion's back. Typhlosion has now become Jon-Typhlosion. Nate: Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Against Mega Gallade. Nate: Psycho Cut! Jon: Use Shuriken Blaze! Mega Gallade sends Psycho Cut in Jon-Typhlosion's direction. Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze and grabs the fire shuriken on his back and launches it at Psycho Cut, connecting and making a massive explosion. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Jon-Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and lands the attack on Mega Gallade. Nate: Dragon Pulse? Jon: Typhlosion is Fire and Dragon Type. Nate: I see. Use Swords Dance. Mega Gallade uses Swords Dance and increases its physical attack by a lot. Nate: Now, Close Combat! Mega Gallade uses Close Combat on Jon-Typhlosion, causing a lot of damage and Jon holding his left shoulder. Constantine: Why is Jon holding his shoulder? Drake: In this form, Jon feels all the pain Typhlosion does. Constantine: Whoa! Jon: That was powerful. Now, Flamethrower! Nate: Psycho Cut! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower but Mega Gallade sends Psycho Cut towards Flamethrower, cancelling out the move. Nate: Now, Slash! Mega Gallade hits Jon-Typhlosion with Slash, but is left close range. Jon: Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and gets a critical hit on Mega Gallade. Nate: Interesting play. Jon: Thanks. Now, Flamethrower. Jon-Typhlosion sends Flamethrower towards Mega Gallade, but Mega Gallade dodges. Nate: Psycho Cut. Mega Gallade uses Psycho Cut but Jon-Typhlosion gets hit. Jon: You okay? Typhlosion nods. Jon: Flamethrower! Nate: Psycho Cut! Both Pokemon uses their attacks, but they cancel each other out. Jon: We can't get close. Nate: Swords Dance! Mega Gallade uses Swords Dance and increases its attack even more. Nate: Psycho Cut! Jon: Dodge it! Mega Gallade uses Psycho Cut and hits Jon-Typhlosion, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cloud disperses. Jon-Typhlosion and Jon are on their knees, but okay. Jon: Wow. Jon and Jon-Typhlosion stand up again. Jon: This is more trouble than I thought. Nate: Close Combat! Mega Gallade uses Close Combat on Jon-Typhlosion, with Jon-Typhlosion enduring all the hits. Jon (In Mind): Now, Dragon Pulse! Jon-Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and sends Mega Gallade blasting into the air. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze and hits Mega Gallade just as Mega Gallade lands on the floor. Jon: Yes! Mega Gallade staggers up. Nate: It's going to take a bit more than that to defeat us. Close Combat! Jon: Use Shuriken Blaze! Mega Gallade races in towards Jon-Typhlosion and Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze to create two fire shurikens around his hands. Jon-Typhlosion and Mega Gallade collide and connect multiple times, not getting a clear winner. They both move back to their trainers with the fire shurikens dispersing. Jon: Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion sends Focus Blast towards Mega Gallade. Nate: Psycho Cut! Mega Gallade uses Psycho Cut and the two moves connect, causing a big explosion. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Jon-Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and hits Mega Gallade, causing Mega Gallade to skid back towards Nate. Nate: Psycho Cut! Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Mega Gallade uses Psycho Cut and Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze. Both moves connect and spark, but Shuriken Blaze over powers Psycho Cut and hits Mega Gallade, causing an explosion and also Mega Gallade fainting. A light engulfs Mega Gallade and Mega Gallade reverts into Gallade. Referee: Gallade is unable to battle. Jon is the winner. The crowd goes wild. After a long time, Drake is on the battlefield against Rosa. Rosa has Greninja out and Drake has Dartrix out. Jon, Nate and Typhlosion, not in Jon-Typhlosion form anymore, are in the stands with everyone else. Nate: Drake isn't doing well. Jon: On his last Pokemon while Rosa has only used Honchkrow and Greninja. Rosa: Night Slash! Drake: Energy Ball! Dartrix sends Energy Ball towards Greninja, but Greninja dodges and hits Dartrix with Night Slash. Drake: Dartrix! Rosa: Don't let up. Use Aerial Ace! Greninja hits Dartrix with Aerial Ace a few times, knocking out Dartrix. Referee: Dartrix is unable to battle, Greninja wins. Rosa will face Jon in the final! The screen freezes. Narrator: The day begun with Jon and Nate battling each other. During the battle, Litten learnt Fire Fang but didn't master it but evolved into Torracat and then was able to use Fire Fang. The battle was fierce but Jon-Typhlosion beat Mega Gallade and Jon progressed onto the final. Drake battled Rosa, but Rosa came out on top and is in the final to face Jon. Major Events * Jon and Rosa progress onto the final * Torchic is seen battling for the first time * Nate is revealed to have caught a Crobat and Gallade * Litten evolves into Torracat Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Nate Spencer Rosa Jones Constantine Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Torchic * Rhyperior * Litten/Torracat * Bounsweet * Heracross Nate * Raichu * Oricorio * Gallade * Dugtrio (Alola Form) * Stantler * Crobat Drake * Dartrix Rosa * Greninja * Honchkrow (mentioned) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes